


You're Holdin' My Heart, Whatcha Say?

by ragingrainbow



Series: 100 Ways To Say 'I Love You' [3]
Category: Scrubs (TV)
Genre: 100 Ways to Say I Love You Writing Challenge, Double Drabble, Drabble, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21782818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragingrainbow/pseuds/ragingrainbow
Summary: “I love you,” JD  blurts, regretting the words the moment they tumble from his mouth.
Relationships: Perry Cox/John "JD" Dorian
Series: 100 Ways To Say 'I Love You' [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/517600
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	You're Holdin' My Heart, Whatcha Say?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [100 Ways To Say I Love You](http://ragingrainbow.dreamwidth.org/107559.html). Prompt 100: _“I love you.”_  
>  I've been nostalgically revisiting a bunch of old fandoms lately, so I thought it was a good opportunity to continue this challenge with different pairings. 
> 
> Title from 90 Days by P!nk.

“I love you,” JD blurts, regretting the words the moment they tumble from his mouth. 

Perry gawks at him, and JD can already hear Perry’s voice in his head, berating him for being such a girl. 

It’s been a long time since Perry’s words stung, but he knows they will this time. Because it’s true; this thing between them isn’t supposed to _mean_ anything. He had to ruin everything by developing feelings. 

He deserves every name Perry will throw at him, and yet he knows he won’t be able to take any of them right now. 

He turns to flee.   
  


“JD, wait.”

The use of JD’s actual name is enough to stop him in his tracks. 

He swallows the apologies in his throat - he is _not_ going to apologize for loving Perry.

“I’m not sorry.”

“You shouldn’t be,” Perry says gruffly, then sighs. His voice is softer when he speaks again. “Look at me, please.” 

JD turns. _Looks_. 

Perry crosses his arms under JD's scrutiny.  
  
JD holds his breath. 

They both jump as their beepers go off. Perry swears.  
  
JD hesitates. Perry touches his shoulder.   
  
“We’re okay, Newbie. We’ll talk later.”

JD watches him leave, hope fluttering in his chest.


End file.
